


Tyhjiö

by obfuscatress



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, afasia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obfuscatress/pseuds/obfuscatress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putosimme äänettömään pimeyteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyhjiö

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Vacuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585977) by [obfuscatress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obfuscatress/pseuds/obfuscatress)



> Kiitos feathercollectionille avusta tämän kanssa.

Soitan viulua ikkunan ääressä silmät kiinni ja kuuntelen lehden lukusi rapinaa yhtä tarkkaan kuin omia ajatuksiani. Kuulut niihin ihmisiin, jotka nuolaisevat sormiaan kääntäessään sivua. Kertoisin sinulle kaikista haitallisista kemikaalijäämistä musteessa, joka lilluu nyt kielelläsi, mutta osaan puhua enää vain musiikin avulla, etkä sinä ymmärtäisi siitä mitään.

Kuulen joskus turhautuneisuutesi hiljaisuuden läpi, kun silmäni tuikkivat tähtiä kirkkaammin piiloitellen vastauksia kysymyksiisi ja me tiedämme kumpikin, että kuljen hiljaa valovuosia edelläsi. Minä tiedän, kuka murhasi rouva Arbroathin, mutta nimet ja syyt eivät enää irtoa kieleltäni väkisinkään. Kummaa, että se tuntuu haittaavan sinua enemmän kuin minua.

Kenties se johtuu siitä, että olet hiljaisuuteni myötä löytänyt itsesi tyhjiöstä, jossa omakaan äänesi ei kulje, ei vaikka kuinka huutaisit. Jos pystyisin, kysyisin: “Eikö olekin turhauttavaa, John?” Huudan sinulle joskus mielessäni, kun tuijotat minua silmiin, mutta suustani ei lähde pienen pienintäkään ääntä.

“Turhaudutko enää? Muualla kuin rikospaikoilla siis,” kysyt eräänä iltana. Kohautan olkapäitäni ja huudan sinulle jälleen omassa päässäni. _Kuule minua, John_.

Yöllä omassa huoneessani tuijottaessani kattoa, joka on sinun lattiasi, mietin, puhunko minä yhä sinun unissasi, vai olenko mykistynyt jo niissäkin? Joskus aikoinaan rymistelit ärtyneenä rappusia alas keskellä yötä, koska pidin liikaa meteliä, ja nyt makaamme kumpikin unettomina jaetussa hiljaisuudessa. Katseletko koskaan tähtiä sängystäsi? Näetkö tähtitaivaalla mieleni, joka kulkee galaksien läpi yhdellä ainoalla ajatuksella. Kunpa voisin kertoa sinulle, miten usein olet mieleni katalyyttinä, John. Kunpa voisin-

Nuokun sohvalla aamupäivän välillä ratkoen sanomalehdistä löytyviä toimittajien pohtimia mysteereitä. “Idioottista,” sanoisin, mutta en pysty. Mainitsemattakaan sanaristikkoa, joka tuijottaa minua tyhjänä pilkaten, päivä toisensa jälkeen. _Afasia, Sherlock. Olet menettänyt elämäsi afasialle_ , se kuiskaa Irene Adlerin ivallisella äänellä. Kirjoitan isoin tikkukirjaimin sanan ‘Moriarty’ ja poltan sivun tiskialtaassa. Kun palaat, kysyt ehkä katkusta, tai sitten annat olla. Minä en sinua enää tunne, John.

Unissani olet yhä sama vanha John, joka nauraa väkinäisesti hysterian partaalla eteisen seinään nojaten. Juoksemme huohottaen Lontoon katuja käsiraudoissa, ja vaikka olen unohtanut jokaisen sanan, jonka olen ikinä oppinut, puhun yhä äänetöntä kieltä välillämme. Otat minua kädestä, lämmin iho ihoa vasten käsirautojen hiertäessä ranteemme verille.

Herään Baker Streetin sohvalta keskellä talvista iltapäivää alaoven kolahdukseen. Horjut rappusia ylös painavat ostoskassit kummassakin kädessä, mutta olet kuitenkin taas unohtanut ostaa maitoa. Olet hiljalleen alkanut ontua uudelleen, ja huomaat sen kohta itsekin. Kai sinun on pakko, kun minä olen mykistynyt tahtomattani.

Huokaiset keittiössä laskettuasi kassit maahan. Ääni on lävitse tunkeva herkässä hiljaisuudessamme. Kuin ukkosen jyrinä yön pimeinä tunteina. Käännyn katsomaan sinua ja silkkinen aamutakkini liukuu selkääni pitkin maahan. Milloin kadotimme toisemme tällä tavoin? Sinä, jännittynyt ja traumatisoitunut sotilas vältellen paniikkikohtausta keskellä keittiötämme. Minä, äkäinen sosiopaatti, jumittuneena oman mieleni vankityrmään.

“John,” sanon käheällä äänelläni. Nimesi on niin suloisen tuttu, mutta kuitenkin vierain kaikista sanoista turtuneessa mielessäni. Katsot minua toiveikkaana ensimmäistä kertaa kuukausiin, silmät kirkkaina tummista alusistaan huolimatta. Kieleni lojuu painavana suussani ja sanani takertuvat epätoivoisesti katseeseeni.

“ _John._ ” Kuule minua.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: ofuscatress.tumlr.com tai shippress.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @shippress


End file.
